


What a Miraculous Adventure

by Iak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Past, fucking tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iak/pseuds/Iak
Summary: It wasn't always just Chat Noir and Ladybug that would protect their precious city, when a forgotten hero from a remembered past comes along and shakes the city with her arrival, what will ensue? Is the past behind her as she promises?





	1. Chapter 1

"Chat! I can't hold him back! He's to strong!" A female gasped, clutching onto a yoyo that she threw at an oversized opponent, skin made of what appeared to be moving clay which was thrown over screaming pedestrians who then turned into statues of fear. Horror emitting from their blank stares. 

A different being gasped her name, the bottom half of his body encased by the hardened substance and was left unable to protect his friend, the hero's tried and tried again but with each failing plan hope began to crumble. 

A slashing noise cut through the chaos and the clay cracked from the cat boys legs, faltering slightly but then flinched his vision to an unfamiliar outline.

The being was shorter than Ladybug, only able to make it to her nose. Bottom half larger than other girls with thicker thighs, a wider waist and visible violin hips, chest somewhat filled but nothing could be seen of her face apart from plump darkened lips and the familiar labret piercing that shone in the moons light, four tiny scales carved into the metal that glowed with a neon yellow and fresh determination, most features consumed by a hood and long shadow that covered the females brow along with a mask that had the same details as her skin suite, which was the printed scales of a Python snake.

In the light of the high moon the odd being only appeared more mysterious, a long thick whip clutched in one hand before snapping her arm up and the rope appeared around the Akuma- villains neck, with two hands and a hearty pull from skinny arms the antagonist was thrown into the ground. 

"It's Python!"

"She's back!"

"Python's Back!"

The civilians began to cheer, hope spreading throughout the street as a light adorned her like a fallen Angel, the spotlight coming from an oncoming helicopter which a news reporter gasped into the camera before it panned to her calm being "I-I don't believe it ladies and gentlemen! But from what I'm hearing... and _seeing_..! The hero of Paris has returned!" 

"Who are you?" Ladybug gasped as she and her partner approached the newcomer, but as the teen got closer, the scales and the hood came flashing back in a tumble of loose memories, the magic of the miraculous shone a light on forgotten memories. Of a time where not only she and Chat Noir would protect the city.

"Python..." she gasped but eyes instantly went to her friend who stood a foot away, watching with wide green orbs and a lowered jaw as feelings from a different life came back, he could only muster a weak mutter of her name before the hero pounced forward to the rising villain, with a spin of her body the whip wound it's way around the torso of clay, it dug into the material as she pulled with a tough look in her eye and furrowed brows, wrapping the thick material around her hands Python planted her body in a battle stance that would be hard to shift "Lady! Use your lucky charm and figure out some sort of plan! Noir-!" The creature heaved against her strength but the vine only tightened, strangling the being as to ensure no movement "Crack the clay and get the civilians outta here! The Akuma might be in the tool he's got in his hand!" Her familiar voice barked, sending the two teens in a flurry of actions.

-

"Python! Python! What was you reason for leaving Paris, the same city you swore to protect?!"

"Why is it that you returned after a year and a half of absence?!"

"Python! Python!"

The reporters cried for information, chasing after her retreating figure, not giving any glances of indication that she was going to answer until one reporter asked a question that made everyone suck at their teeth "Did your reason for leaving have anything to do with you and Chat Noir's feelings for each other?!"

If you were standing behind the young woman you would only see her slouched shoulders tense, her blades shift under the second skin Python became so comfortable in, but if you were standing in front of the female, you'd be able to see a bitten lip to the point of drawing blood, furrowed brows showing caged anger at the blurred question. 

Snaking the whip from her neck the heroine threw it to a street light and flung herself away from the hushed group, it didn't take long for the insects to barrage the stunned miraculous users with questions they couldn't hope to answer. 

-

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Ladybug gave a sad smile at her slumped comrade as she patted his shoulder lightly, Chat leaned against the rail of a roof with wrists resting lightly on his bent knees, but no answer came from the confused cat.

Both hero's sat on an abandoned building as to not be interrupted, Ladybug paced on the concrete roof with a curled finger on her lip, muttering out questions to her covered appendage that none was able to answer. 

Two feet softly padded onto a hidden area, she couldn't help it. The power was thinning against the returning hero's skin, the costume lifted from her being and a small snake creature landed on her open palm, on the other awaited a slice of ham "Eat up Fang, we won't be here for long" the dark skinned girl murmured, gem like eyes staring into nothingetting as the females ears twitched painfully at Chats sudden outburst, he quickly stood and belted out a throat drying scream.

Chat was phanting hard, tears dripping from the corners of distressed eyes "I need to find her Marinette! I need to apologize-!"

"No Adrian, you need to _calm down_!" 

"'Marinette'? 'Adrian'? So they've finally found out..." The girl whispered breathlessly, the small being in her palm tussled at the reveal that all miraculous holders knew who each other were now.


	2. Chapter 2

The two hero's had let their costumes fall half an hour ago, and still they talked about the return of their old friend.

With a heavy chest Adrien sighed into his palms "I can't believe she's back" he murmured into the skin of his appendages before letting a weak smile rest on the corners of his lips.   
"Well believe it pretty boy" a hard voice called from the shadows, and then she appeared before them, both teens gasped at her dramatic reveal.  
Without her costume they could see her chocolate skin dotted with darker freckles, her white hair had grown over time, split from the crown of the females head and ending in thick curls an inch below her shoulders with a few loose strands falling before her vision, but those eyes- the ever empty stare that could hold a thousand emotions none would spot, shone against the moon as if competing for its bright light which stared past the two with unwavering blankness.

  
"Opal" Marinette faltered, both hands covering her open lips but yet again Adrien stood from her with some distance, instead of a gaping face he frowned sadly, "How long have you been listening to us?" he asked, trying to his the tremble in his voice but received a chuckle "Ever since you screamed"  
Plagg and Tikki hovered for a moment before grinning as their snake friend appeared on Opal's shoulder and smiled at them, brimming with joy after not seeing her family after such a long time. The small creatures went to float closer but waited as the blue haired girl gave them a pointed stare, Opal gave another quiet laugh and held out her hand where Fang pooled her small body and the other Kwami joined her, a second palm joining to cup them all. Out of all of the cute beings Fang was the only one without the ability to fly, she resonated with her user easily as Opal had lost the complete ability to see.   
  
Both took comfort within each other, knowing that they knew what it was like to be slightly different to their friends and family. Opal giggled with a teeth baring grin and the creatures tickled her hand, rubbing her thumb clumsily on Tikki's head once she felt a small tear on her skin. Guilt weighed on the girl as she didn't mean to tare them apart, especially for so long.   
"Where have you been all this time?" Marinette stepped closer but froze when her old friends smile disappeared and her voice turned hard "I spun some lie to my mom's and they sent me to my Uncle's farm. I've been training since then, I can control my other power a lot better" Opal shrugged "I thought it was time to come home so... I guess I did"  
  
"Are you... still mad...?" Adrian asked carefully with a hand scratching at the nape of his neck and eyes lowered tot he ground, Opal's blank eyes faltered for just a second without notice, a quick blink of a thousand emotions that she never once allowed theirs to spot, it was rare for Opal's emotions to show so easily but she's not been the same since a year and a half ago.

They could see it in her little reactions now, even if her little reactions gave away the moments something was wrong the pair wouldn't be able to tell without watching.   
"I'm- it's..." she let a deep breath through her nostrils "Its all good. I just want to come home and sleep in my own bed. Its only the fact that I saw you two failing hard with that Akuma did I decide to help" the teen snickered, Marinette gave a flat frown and the blonde boy a smile, a feeling of nostalgia filled him at the awkward banter as it reminded them of the days they all worked together, speaking of remembering… "Why did you erase our memories?"   
  
The soft smile never left her face and only now did Adrien realise how it made him ache, "I didn't want anyone to come looking for me, and I didn't want Paris to go in an uproar about my disappearance. I told master Fu before I left but I also asked him if the miraculous power was strong enough to erase the memories of me. He told me I'd only find out if I left, guess it worked better than thought" she chuckled "I also wanted to see if it would erase any part of my memories, didn't work though"  
  
Adrian felt something inside him sink, stepping forward to apologise again but was only met with a raised hand "Adrian, its fine, honestly" Opal tried to assure him but the hard tone she used made the male think otherwise, Plagg glanced at his user with sad eyes which the other creatures caught.   
"Fang, its time to go home, the mothers'll be wondering where I am" Opal lifted her palm  and the small snake looked up at her with big eyes "Hey, c'mon you guys'll be able to catch up another time but right now we need to go home" the teen slid her thumb along the spin of her friend who nodded "Okay" turning with a grin Fang said goodbye to her family who were happy to finally see her again "We can sneak into Opal's bag pack during school" Plagg whispered "I do it the whole time and Adrian never notices!" the tiny cat like creature laughed earning a stare from said blonde model "Do you _really_ think I don't notice?"  
  
"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, yes.... mhm… yeah, yeah. Yeah mom everything's fine, yeah. It was good see you both too, yeah... sorry about that. I wish I could've stayed longer as well but school and... yeah... mhm, no- no I've not seen him yet" Opal paced in her new [apartment ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/331014641335348096/)with a bite onto the ring of her lip, "Yeah, love you guys too. Bye, I'll drop by after school tomorrow and we can have dinner at the Calife, yep, see you then. Bye"   
  
Opal let out a quick breath as she threw her phone onto the kitchen counter and sat at her glass table where a slice of onionless quiche sat in front of her, on the opposite side of the table was Fang digging into her own smaller piece of the treat "Man, you're parents sure are glad that you're home" the tiny magical being grinned in a teasing way making her friend huff at the memories of being smother by both mothers, after three years and only an handful of visits in that time they were almost in tears and near begging her to stay the night, which was tempting but the white haired teen knew that she needed space, being home and almost instantly being thrown back into the hero mode, along with seeing Adrian and Marinette she found it hard not to smack the Agreste male right there on the spot along with that stupid reporter.   
  
A light timid knocking came from the balcony but stayed slouched for a moment, a pin of anger pierced Opal but with a deep breath the female stood and walked over to the glass pane, the black hero was spotted on the other side, although she could not see the young teen had trained her other senses to make up for her lost sight.   
  
The breathing, awkward shuffling along with the faint smell of both cheese, leather and Gabriel's latest perfume paired with the vague sound of claws against glass led Opal to conclude that the one and only Chat Noir stood inches before her, the large eyed body could hear the rain pelt his suit and skin with feverish hatred.   
Once she opened the door the teen gave no movement to allow the cat in "Agreste, what brings you?"   
  
Adrian held his arms for warmth, "I was wondering if... we could talk?"   
  
"Talk? On a school night? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of superhero?" Opal gave a thinned smirk and lifted the side of her hip, the blonde couldn't help the grin that slowly enveloped his damp cheeks but it softened when he asked to enter her new home, Opal only took a few seconds to think it over before curving her brows "Its... pretty late I... I should get to bed... Y'know, traveling all day I'm.. pretty tired.."   
"Oh yeah, sure yeah totally.." he took a few casual steps back with loosely swinging arms as if he were being casual about the rejection "I'll... see you at school?"  
  
"See you at school" she gave a faint wave as Chat turned to leave, but after Opal had covered the glass dooring with a large curtain he couldn't help but stare at her retreating silhouette before bounding on with his patrol. A heavy feeling settling in his torso, something that hadn't bothered him for eighteen months, but with old memories came old feelings- and from the feelings came the guilt for breaking the strong girl the way he did, it'd take more than a year and six months away to heal the damage the irresponsible feline had done.    
-

A loud bell rang through muffled ears as Opal made her way to the front of her old school but not before familiar voices excitedly called her out, old friends wishing a welcome back. Some chatted to her for a bit and others apologised for not calling as much but she wasn't much bothered, the time away helped even if only a little, if they were to call they would've been nothing but constant reminders.


End file.
